Welcome to the Future
by darlingduckie7
Summary: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie get sent 25 years into the future, and meet their kids and see what has become of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the Tennyson living room, the only light coming from the muted action movie on the TV. The only sound was the ticking of a clock, and the deep, even breathing of the four people crashed out in front of the TV. Ben was stretched out on the couch; Julie curled into his side, his arm over her waist. Gwen was curled up on the floor against the couch, her head in Kevin's lap. All four were asleep.

The TV picture started shaking and flashing, causing the light to shudder and flicker. The clock stopped ticking. The whole room started to shake. Ben woke with a start, pulling Julie closer into his side.

"Guys, wake up. Something's wrong." He sat up, nudging Julie awake. Gwen opened her eyes and stretched, sitting up and shook Kevin awake.

"Huh? What, Gwen? I was dreamin'," he muttered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't you feel that?" Gwen questioned.

"Feel what?" He mumbled, trying to fully wake up.

The shaking escalated into a violent intensity. Pictures crashed to the floor, the TV toppled over, and a window shattered.

"That." Gwen shook her head and tried to stand, only to lose her balance and fall into Ben and Julie on the couch. "Sorry."

"It's ok. But it would probably be best not to stand until this earthquake is over." Julie stated.

"I don't think this is an earthquake." Ben muttered looking around for some unknown danger.

"Nonsense, what else could it be?" Julie questioned.

"I'm not sure," he answered, wearily looking around. "But I don't like it one bit."

There was a sudden flash, a bright green flash. A sharp crack split the silence. The shaking stopped. The green light faded. They were in a heap on a floor, but it wasn't the carpet of the Tennyson living room. It was hardwood, cold, hard and slippery.

"Where are we?" Gwen wondered aloud, jerking her arm out from under Ben. "Ok, who is on my foot?"

"I think I am." Julie said, rolling over. "Yup it was me."

Kevin looked around, trying to see in the dimness of the room. "I think we are in a living room."

"What makes you say that?" Ben asked.

"Well, that blob looks like a couch. And that one a coffee table."

"I suppose so." Ben looked around, and everyone jumped as a man materialized into existence, and lights flicked on, revealing a spacious two toned living room, green and black everywhere.

"Oh, thank goodness you are home. Your children are being terrors, absolute terrors. You do not even want to know what I caught Gen doing. I know she is an adult but still, you must set some boundaries." The man walked toward them, looking down. "What are you all doing on the floor?"

He crouched down, looking at them all, his eyes squinting. "Oh. My. You aren't—well clearly you are—but you aren't at the same time—What on earth is going… The children." He jerked upright.

"YOU ARE ALL IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE MAIN LIVING ROOM. NOW!" It came over a PA system, but it was the man's voice. He turned down to look at them again. "I am so sorry for any inconvenience this has caused you. Please know they will be punished, immediately"

Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin watched in fascinated shock as nine people ran into the room; the oldest looked about twenty-two maybe twenty three, the youngest no older than seven. The older one spoke first. He was tall, towering over every one, with long shaggy black hair.

"What seems to be the trouble, Macs?" He didn't seem to notice them, still sprawled on the floor.

Another boy stepped forward, "I think that's the trouble, Dev." He gestured towards them.

"Dev" looked down, finally seeing them. "Huh. Well what do you know? GENEVIEVE!"

"What?" A red headed girl came forward. She looked down at them. "Uh un. I did not do that."

The man pointed at them, and Gwen realized he was partially see-through. "Well one of you did. So who was it?"

There was a chorus of "I didn'ts."

The man sighed. "Great." He looked down at them. "Well my name is H-Macs. Holographic Manager Apartment Computer System, but everyone calls me Macs." He looked over at the children. "Line up please. Really, I think proper introductions are in order. Devlin, Kenneth, help them up before you get in line." Devlin and Kenneth came forward and offered hands. Once they were upright and steady, they moved to the heads of two lines.

"Right. So introduce yourselves. Devlin you go first. Please."

The Tall black haired kid stepped forward. "I'm Devlin. I'm twenty-two." His eyes looked black, but after closer examination they were a deep forest green. He was well over six feet and toned. He was wearing ripped jeans and a grimy black t-shirt, a tattoo peeking out under his left sleeve.

The red head next to him was next. "I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Gen. I'm twenty." Her red hair was long, and tumbled down to her hips. She was around five seven at the most. She was wearing a v-necked shirt that showed a bit too much cleavage, skin tight pants and boots that went up to her knees. Her emerald green eyes stared back at them.

Next were two girls, almost identical twins. The one next to Genevieve spoke first. "I'm Lillianna."

"And I'm Luciana"

"And we are fifteen." They spoke at the same time. "You can call us Lil and Lu." Lillianna had her black hair cut short, just barely brushing her shoulders. Luciana kept her black hair longer, falling just past her shoulder blades. Both had on jeans and t-shirts. They were shorter then Genevieve, but not by much. Their black eyes blinked in unison. Ben found them a bit creepy

Lastly in their line was a young girl. "I'm Seraphine. I'm seven, but I will be eight in four months." Her red hair was short, and layered, floating out around her head. She had on a dress, and had a doll's arm clutched tightly in hit left fist.

The man nodded and gestured to Kenneth. "I'm Ken. I'm twenty one." His green eyes stared out, and his brown hair was cut close to his head. He was around six feet, and had on a pair of track pants and a shirt without the sleeves. While he wasn't as muscular as Devlin, he still had the tone.

"I'm Johnny. I'm nineteen," The boy next to Ken yawned out. With black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing pajama pants and no shirt. His black hair was shaved along the sides, and he had a short mohawk, cut close to his head. Taller than Ken, he was just as muscled as Devlin. He had chain hanging around his neck.

The boy next to him spoke up, "I'm Andy. I'm seventeen." He had brown hair and brown eyes, with glasses perched on his nose. He had on khaki's and a button down shirt. He pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and opened a book he had tucked under his arm.

"Guess I'm last. I'm Megan. I'm sixteen. Call me Meggie." She fluffed her black hair and rolled her green eyes. She had on a skirt and a tank top.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all." Gwen muttered. "But where are we?"

Genevieve stepped forward, and the lines broke up. "It is more of when are you then where. See, here's the deal. We are your kids."

The four blank stares were followed by a loud "what" from Kevin and Ben.

"Yeah. " Ken looked down, sheepishly. "It's 2035. You are twenty five years in the future. Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sorry_? Is that the best you can up with? Send us back!" Kevin yelled.

"Well, yes. Until we know who brought you here, we can't really force them to bring you back. So, yeah you're stuck here." Johnny laughed and sprawled out on the couch, promptly falling asleep.

"Really? Johnny. Really? We are having a major crisis and you are going back to sleep. Thanks for trying to help." Meggie knocked his feet off the couch and sat down. "You are so useful, and smart. No wonder you got held back, twice."

Johnny quickly sat up. "Hey now, if I remember correctly you failed math, what four times. "

"It was only twice. You are almost twenty years old and you're still a senior in high school. At least I'm in the proper grade."

"Burn." The twins said in unison, they chuckled together and sat on another available couch.

"That was not a very good burn, Megs." Andy said, sitting on a love seat. "Surely you could come up with something better."

Julie stepped forward, interrupting whatever Meggie was going to say next. "Is there any way you could send us back? Any way any of you can think of?"

"I can try," Genevieve announced. "But just to warn you now, it probably won't work. In fact, it might actually hurt."

"Whatever," Kevin practically shouted. "I'm up for anything. No offense, but you guys are given me the creeps."

"Ok. Go stand where Sera is. Ser bear, come over here."

Seraphine wandered over toward the couch. "Can I sit with you, Johnny?"

"Sure, thing Bear. Oomph. I never said you could sit on my chest." The little girl giggled and clutched her doll tighter to her chest.

Genevieve looked at the twins, "You two want to assist?"

They looked at each other, "Nope." They even shook their heads in unison.

"Man you girls are creepy." Kevin shivered.

"Thanks. We will take that as a complement." Lil smiled. Lu nodded.

"Can I just do this please," Genevieve huffed. "Alright then." She started to chant words in an unfamiliar language. Gwen thought she knew the spell. Genevieve's eyes turned green; the whites, pupils and iris' all brightly glowing. Her hands glowed as she gathered manna and magic, channeling them through her hands. Shouting one final word, she threw the manna at them. There was a loud bang, and the bright green glow.

"Did it work?" Devlin asked.

"Nope." Genevieve sighed. The green faded, and everyone stared at the four of them, slumped on the floor. "I tried my best, but like I said, only the spell caster can actually send them back."

"Still, Gen, that was pretty damn impressive."

"Why thank you." She smiled widely, and clapped her hands together. "I feel this failure calls for some ice cream. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yay! Ice Cream! I love ice cream!" Seraphine shouted in excitement. She jumped down off Johnny and ran over to the people attempting to sit up on the floor. Latching on to the first available hand, she started tugging Julie away. "C'mon we have sooo many flavors. I like the kind with little peanut butter cups an' chocolate swirls. It's my favorite. C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!"

"Ok. Ok, we're coming." Julie chuckled.

"I think, though Ser bear, that after the ice cream you need to go to bed." Devlin's worlds stopped the little girl where she stood.

"But why? That's not fair." She pouted.

"Life's not fair kiddo. Be lucky you get some ice cream."

The large group walked towards the kitchen, Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin looking around at their future home in wonder.

"Dev, if I told you I hated you, would I still have to go to bed?" the little girl asked as the came to the kitchen.

"Yup, without ice cream."

"Oh, well then I loves you. You're my favorite big brother." She hugged his legs.

"I'm your only brother, Ser bear."

"So?" She let go of his legs and wandered over to the island. Scrambling up on the stool, she set her doll down on the counter and looked at them all expectantly. "Ice cream. I want some."

Chuckling, the future kids all moved to sit around the island, leaving the four people from the past not too sure what to do with themselves.

Macs appeared out of thin air. "Go sit down," he gestured toward the island. They did, cautiously. "What flavors do you guys want? I know what the kids like."

"W-what do you have?" Gwen asked.

"Take a peek and see." The transparent man chuckled and somehow opened the freezer. He quickly dished out ice cream and passed the bowls down the counter, each person grabbing their bowl and quickly digging in.

"How did you do that? You are a hologram!" Ben wondered, circling around.

"It's a secret."Macs chuckled. "I take it you don't want ice cream then."

"Thank you, but no." Julie smiled.

They watched as their "children" ate their ice cream. Once they were finished, they all stood up at once.

"Bed time." Devlin picked up Seraphine. "Gwen can sleep with Gen. Julie can go with Meggie. Ken, you take Ben, and I will take Kevin. God, its weird referring to my parents by their first names."

They all split up and went their separate ways. Kevin trailed behind Devlin. They came to a door covered in stickers. It slid open and Devlin motioned for Kevin to follow him in. The room was bright pink, and dolls and doll houses and accessories littered the floor. Devlin placed the tired little girl in her bed. Pulling up the covers, he placed all the dolls that surrounded the bed around her.

"Night, Ser Bear. See you in the morning." He kissed the top of her head. "Love you."

She yawned and snuggled into the pink and purple covers. "Love you." They walked toward the door, but before it closed she called out. "Dev?"

"Hmm?" He leaned on the door way.

"When will mom and dad be home?"

"I don't know Ser Bear. Sleep tight."

The closed the door and led Kevin to his own room. Throwing Kevin an extra blanket and pillow, Devlin laid down on his bed. "I feel bad for Seraphine."

"Why? She seems ok."

"I've looked after her, for basically her whole life. Sure you guys took care of her, but you're gone most of the time." He sighed and turned away from where Kevin was laying on the floor. "Hell, you don't even know which doll is her favorite; how she does in school; who her friends are. You've been gone for over a month. Last year you missed her birthday, the twins' birthday, and Andy's birthday. Sometimes I really hate you."

Kevin stared at his son's back. "We're not them."

After a long while, Devlin whispered, "Yes you are."


End file.
